Girl Of His Dreams
by Orlando's Hot Chick
Summary: A tragic accident leaves a young girl to live with the Curtis'. But what happens when she has fallen for Dally and finds she's starting to fall for Soda as well?  SodaOCDally Triangle
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I wrote this a long time ago for me and my best friend, and have recently decided to try and bring it back. It is mostly based off the movie, more than the book, and it is set before the movie as well as into it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, other than the female characters Rylie and Kyana. S.E. Hinton owns the rest.

Chapter 1

"So what are ya doing tonight?" Rylie asked Kyana.

Rylie had dark auburn hair that fell to her mid-back, and tri-colored eyes that looked more violet than any other color. She stood about 5' 6", and had more muscle than fat in her body and she was only 18 years of age.

"Hangin' with the boys I guess. Do ya wanna come over?" Kyana had asked her friend.

Kyana, on the other hand, had dirty blonde hair that fell to her shoulder blades and icy blue eyes that could stare right through you. She was 5' 6" as well and was another girl that had a lot of muscle in her body. She was also only 18 years old.

"Is Two-Bit gonna be there?" Rylie asked smiling. Kyana had known that she liked him. She just couldn't figure out why.

"Most likely," said Kyana. Rylie squealed extremely loud at this response. Kyana smiled and lightly laughed at her friend.

"I can't believe you like him," said Kyana, shaking her head.

"Well...he's cute, funny..."

"And so not your type," Kyana interrupted her.

"He is to my type."

"Whatever," said Kyana opening the gate to the Curtis' front yard. She has been living with them since she was 11 years old. They walked up the sidewalk and into the house. Kyana walked in first followed by Rylie. They were immediately greeted by hoots and hollers from the guys, as they always were.

"Kay guys. Cut it out," said Rylie and all the guys started laughing. The two girls just smiled and shook their heads. Darry was sitting in the same chair as always. Ponyboy, Soda-Pop, Johnny, and Steve were on the couch. Two-Bit was on the floor eating the chocolate cake that Kyana had made.

"Two-Bit, don't you ever do anything else besides eat my cake and watch T.V.?" asked Kyana. He just shook his head and continued on eating the cake in front of him. Kyana noticed that Dally was the only one missing. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. She filled it with water and then chugged it all. She put the cup in the sink and walked back into the living room. Everyone was talking and Rylie and Two-Bit were flirting around with each other. _'Nothing new there,'_ she had thought to herself.

Kyana sat on the floor between Steve and Soda. She laid her head down in Soda's lap and he started petting and scratching the top of her head, brushing the hair from her face.

"So where's Mr. Big Shot?" asked Rylie.

"Yeah. Where is Dally?" asked Kyana sitting up and glancing over to Darry..

"Don't look at me," said Darry smiling at the young girl. She put one hand on Soda's knee and the other on Steve's, and then she lifted herself up off of the ground.

"God. You need to lose some weight," said Steve. She playfully hit him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I'm tired. So, I am heading to bed, good-night everybody. I'll see y'all tomorrow." She said as she walked into her room, which she was sharing with Soda and Ponyboy. There was a dresser, a closet, and two beds. Her bed was against the back wall underneath the window. She changed into her pajamas quickly and climbed into her bed. Just as she got comfortable under the blankets the door opened and in walked Soda.

"Hey Ky," he said.

"Hey Soda."

"Did you have a good day?" he asked, trying to make some kind of conversation with her.

"Not really. It was kind of boring. You?" she asked as Soda climbed into his bed that he had shared with Ponyboy.

"It was alright, I guess. Well...night," he said, mentally hitting himself for the awkward conversation between the two of them.

"Night Coca-Cola," she said smiling. Soda smiled at her little nickname for him.

Kyana woke up at eight o'clock the next morning. Darry was already up and in the shower. Ponyboy and Soda-Pop were still sleeping. She walked into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast, as was her normal routine when she was the first awake. Darry walked in when she was about halfway done and told her to go take a shower and that he would finish getting the food ready.

She walked into her room and grabbed some clothes out of her dresser. She noticed the two boys still sleeping in their bed. She also couldn't help but to notice how cute Soda had looked in his sleep. She walked into the bathroom and quickly took her shower. When she finished dressing and walked out of the bathroom, the living room was full of guys.

"Y'all might as well move in. You basically live here anyway," said Kyana smiling at the group of guys and shaking her head.

"No. We don't need any more people here. Morning Ky," said Soda walking in with no shirt on. He kissed her cheek and then walked off into the bathroom.

"Mornin' Coca-Cola," she hollered to him. She walked in the kitchen to get some breakfast. Darry handed her a plate with what was left of the food.

"I saved you some," he said, laughing lightly.

"Thanks," she grinned. She sat down at the table in the kitchen and ate her breakfast. When she had finished she put the dishes in the sink.

"You know the rule," said Darry as Kyana walked into the living room.

"Soda, Pony. Dishes," she said pointing to the kitchen behind her. She sat down on the couch in Soda's spot as he got up. He stuck his tongue out at her. She retaliated by flipping him off.

"Maybe later," he said winking, as he walked into the kitchen. She threw a couch pillow at him and hit Darry by accident instead.

"Hey," said Darry. Kyana pushed Steve in front of her in case Darry tried to throw the pillow back.

"Sorry," she said from behind him. Darry threw the pillow back at her and hit her legs. She put it back on the couch as the door opened to reveal Dallas Winston on the other side.

"Hey stranger," said Kyana, smiling at the guy.

"I could say the same to you," he said hugging Darry. Everyone knew that Kyana had liked Dally and vice versa, except Kyana and Dally. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her, giving her a slight hug and she gave him a curious look. Everybody had started back up with their own conversations, ignoring the two on the couch.

"What are you doing tonight?" he whispered in her ear. She just smiled up at him.

"I don't know. Why? What are we doing?" she asked facing her body to him, turning her back to face Steve on the couch. Dally just smiled at her. _'__This is my kind of girl,'_ he thought.

"How about a movie?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," she said still smiling.

"Good."

"Come on, Ky. We gotta go," said Soda. She grabbed her work shirt and followed Soda, Steve, and Darry out the front door.

Kyana had just started working at the gas station with Soda and Steve. She wanted to help the guys out for letting her stay with them. She wore her jean shorts and tied her work shirt off so it showed off her stomach. This usually brought the attention of some male customers their way. The bunch usually worked until about five o'clock that evening, keeping them as busy as possible.

When they got home Kyana rushed into the house and straight to her room. She picked out an outfit for her somewhat of a date with Dally and took a quick shower. When she finished she came out wearing a black wife beater top that showed off her curves and dark blue jeans. She wore her tennis shoes along with the outfit to accentuate it. She had her blonde hair falling loose on her shoulders. Soda noticed Kyana walk into the living room and his jaw dropped.

"Wow. Ky, you look hot," said Steve.

"Thanks," she said smiling. A few minutes had gone by and the phone rang. _'__Shit. Dally, where are you?' _ She thought, hoping that wasn't him calling and canceling on their plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darry walked into the other room and picked up the phone. He glanced at everyone at the house, knowing that the only other person it could have been would have been Dally.

"Hello?" he asked into the receiver, "Yeah she's here, hold on," he sat the phone down on the table and walked back into the living room, "Kyana. It's for you."

"I bet its Dally calling to cancel on me," she said to Soda, as she rolled her eyes. Soda could only hope that was true, because then he could play hero and swoop in.

"Nope, it's some woman," said Darry. Kyana stood up from the couch and went to the phone, confused about who it could have been.

"Hello?" she said, " Oh, Hey, Aunt Courtney," she smiled at the familiar voice on the other line. "Wait, what?" Kyana dropped the phone before she could say anything else and a few seconds later her body followed suit. Soda and Darry ran over to her to make sure she was alright. Soda picked up the phone as Darry picked up the fallen girl.

"Call her tomorrow, bye," said Soda hanging up the phone, not caring who was on the other end or what had made Kyana faint like that. He was more concerned about Kyana than anything else at that moment. Darry laid Kyana down on the couch after Steve had stood up.

Kyana woke up and noticed that she was on the couch now. Then she remembered about her date with Dally, completely forgetting why she was on the couch in the first place. She sat up quickly, giving herself a dizzy spell. She reached for her head, trying to clear the fuzziness behind her eyes. Soda pushed her back down onto the couch.

"Slow down a little, Ky," he said.

"What about Dally? He's gonna think I stood him up. We were supposed to go out tonight," she said. Soda moved aside a little bit and Kyana looked behind him to see Dally with a glass of water. He walked over and handed her the glass. She sat up on the couch and drank some and then gave her thanks to Dally. She swung her legs off the couch and leaned against the back of it.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted. Don't you remember?" asked Ponyboy. Then she remembered the phone call.

_"Honey, your parents are dead,"_ she kept hearing her Aunt Courtney say over and over in her head. No explanation, no nothing. Just those words.

Kyana stood off the couch, racing in to the bathroom and immediately throwing up in the toilet. When she finished, she flushed the toilet and then sat on the floor against the bath tub. It didn't take long for the words to sink in again and she began to cry.

Dally walked into the bathroom and noticed the crying girl. She was hugging her knees to her chest and had her head laying on her arms. He didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with a crying girl before. He did the only thing he could think of. He picked her up and carried her in to her room. He opened the door and walked over to her bed. He sat her down and turned to leave, but she wouldn't let go of his shirt. He sat down next to her and held her while she cried.

"I'm sorry about tonight," said Kyana, sniffling a bit so she could attempt to breathe.

"Don't worry about it. We could always reschedule," said Dally smiling. Kyana let out a small laugh.

"That's one reason I like you. You can always lighten the mood," she said.

"Did you just say you like me?" he asked, a grin appearing across his lips.

"So, what if I did?" she asked smirking.

"Just making sure you did. So I take it you want some rest?" he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. For some reason, he always felt like he was someone else when he was around her

_"Yeah. If you don't mind," she said. Dally smiled and nodded his head slightly. He walked to the door and out of the room, into the living room with everyone else. After Dally left the room and shut the door Kyana laid down against her bed. She fell asleep looking at the stars out her window, thinking about her parents._

_Kyana was at her old house and her dad was very drunk, just like he always was. He kept hitting her, over and over again. Her mother would try to stop him, but he just pushed her against the wall and screamed at her._

_"You're next, bitch," he would always yell at her mother. Kyana knew better than to try to run. She would just get it worse. She just took it without a fuss. When he finished with her he turned to her mother. Kyana didn't care anymore, she needed to get out. She ran out of the front door and kept running._

_"Come back here you little bastard," he said. She knew he would never chase her. He wasn't fast enough. She didn't stop running until she got to the Curtis' house. She banged on the front door and Soda answered it._

_"Oh my God! What happened, Kyana?" he asked. She started crying and he knew it was her dad. Soda led her to his and Ponyboy's room. Pony was already asleep. Soda ran into the bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth._

_Kyana sat down on the bed quiet as to not wake up Pony. He came back and washed off the blood from her face. He laid her down in the bed and they fell asleep together with him between her and Pony._

She woke up with a start, covered in a cold sweat. Kyana had remembered that night. It was the first time that she started to really like Soda. She and he were both 11 years old back then and his parents were still alive. That's when they started to become inseparable. Kyana got out of her bed and climbed into the boys' bed on Soda's side. She curled up into his body. He opened his eyes, noticing that she was crawling into bed with them.

"Kyana?" he asked.

"Bad dream," she said. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and they both fell asleep together.

Kyana woke up Sunday morning to a soft touch on her face. She smiled and opened her eyes to meet Soda's.

"Mornin'," she said rolling over to face him.

"Good mornin'," he said. Kyana raised up and looked behind Soda to see that Ponyboy was still asleep.

"Sleep good?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded her head. Kyana flipped the blankets off her body and made to get out of the bed.

"Wait," said Soda, tightening his arm around her waist for a moment. She turned her head to look at him.

"This is nice," he said. Kyana giggled and got out of the bed. She walked over to the dresser and took out some clothes. She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After she finished she walked out wearing her work shirt and jeans that cut-off into shorts at the knees. She also had on her black Converse sneakers. She had her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of cereal.

She sat at the table and ate her breakfast, waiting for everyone else to get up and moving. When she finished she took the bowl into the kitchen and laid it in the sink. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she leaned into them, not paying any attention to who it was standing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyana leaned into the arms thinking of Dally for some reason. She sure got a surprise when she turned around to see Soda. Kyana quickly pushed away from Soda, not thinking about it. He looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"SHIT!" she said, "I thought you were..."

"Thought I was who? Dally?" asked Soda kind of jealous and slightly angry at himself and at her. He just wasn't sure why he was.

"Well, honestly...Yeah I did," she said knowing that Soda would boil over any minute now and she didn't mean for him too.

"Well...Hate to break it to ya, but it's just little ol' me," he said grabbing a piece of toast and storming out of the kitchen. Kyana watched as he stomped his way through the living room, grabbed his shirt, and left to go to DX.

She took in a deep breath before walking into the living room and collapsing on the floor. Tears fell from her eyes like rain from the sky. She had no idea why she was even crying to begin with. Soda had Sandy and Kyana had Dally. Or so she had thought.

Kyana wasn't even certain that Dallas Winston even liked her. But one thing's for sure, she knew Soda liked her. About five minutes went by and Kyana was lying on the couch, trying to calm herself down. There was a knock on the door and she didn't move to open it or even say a word. The door opened and all Kyana heard was her name being screamed over and over. She looked to her right and seen Steve on the side of the couch holding her hand. He was talking, but no sound was coming out.

He put his hand to her forehead, and then looked behind him to holler at someone. Kyana didn't hear or see anything after that. Her world had gone completely black.

Steve had wondered why Soda had shown up at work without Kyana. He thought maybe she was just being girly and running a few minutes behind him. But after a few minutes had went by, she still didn't show up. He had started to get a bit worried, because she was never late and never missed work.

"Man, I'm going to go get Kyana," he said to Soda. Soda just nodded his head and went back to work. Steve left DX and ran all the way to the Curtis' house. He walked in hollering for Kyana, and then he noticed she was on the couch. He bent down onto the floor next to her and grabbed her hand. She didn't look like she was doing alright.

"Kyana, are you alright?" he asked. She turned her head to look at him.

"SOMEONE HELP!" he turned and hollered behind him. Nobody answered, he looked back to Kyana and her eyes closed. She stopped moving, and now Steve was scared. He put his hand to her forehead and she was burning up. He ran over to the phone and called Soda at the gas station.

"Hello, thanks for calling DX. How can we help ya?" answered Soda.

"Soda? It's Steve. Something's wrong with Kyana. You need to hurry up and get home." All Soda had heard him say was _'Something's wrong with Kyana'_.

Steve heard a 'click' on the other line and knew Soda was on his way. He hung up the phone and then ran into the kitchen to get a wet washcloth. He ran back into the living room placing it on her forehead.

"Kyana, wake up please," he said, "We have to get you to the hospital." Steve picked her up as Soda and Darry arrived in the truck. He carried her outside to the truck.

"Darry?" asked Steve, raising an eyebrow as he carried the young girl in his arms.

"I found Soda running home and I was on my way home for my lunch break," said Darry, "What happened?"

"I don't know. Soda showed up to work without her, so I came to get her and found her like this on the couch," explained Steve. Soda's heart felt as if it would break into a thousand pieces at any moment. He thought it was his entire fault. They all climbed into the truck with Kyana on Soda and Steve's lap. Darry drove as fast as he could to the hospital. When they got there the doctors took her in to run some tests.

After a while, one of the doctors came out to inform Darry that she was just running a high fever. Something not uncommon when she's stressed or upset about something, which made Darry wonder what the phone call she received had been about. Other than that, the doctor had told the boys that they just needed to wait it out with her and see what would happen next.

Kyana had been dreaming in her sleep, of what she wasn't sure, but for some reason her body could tell it wasn't good. She took in a deep breath and sat straight up in her bed. She tried to catch her breath and then when she managed to catch it, she noticed that Soda had rushed to her side. She looked to her other side and seen that Dally was sleeping in the other chair that had occupied the room. Both of the boys had been in there with her the whole time she was there.

"Oh my God! Ky, I'm so glad that you're awake," said Soda, leaning over to hug her, "We thought we'd lost you."

"No, you can't ever get rid of me. You know that," she whispered. Her voice was a bit scratchy and her throat was sore. Soda reached over to the table next to him and handed her the glass of water that was sitting there.

"Here, drink this. I'll go get the doctor," he said standing up to leave. She drank it without any questions. Soda left the room and she sat the glass back down on the table. She lay back down on the bed and then Soda started to walk in with a doctor, five guys, and two girls. She smiled to her self and then realized how much she was actually loved.

"She just woke up a couple of minutes ago. I gave her some water," said Soda.

"That's fine. She looks to be doing okay. All of her stats seem to be normal," he said looking at the monitors and writing stuff down on paper, "We might keep her here for an extra day to be sure she's alright, but other than that, she will live to see another day," said the doctor.

"Thanks, doctor," Darry said, reaching out to shake his hand. The doctor nodded and then left the room. Two-Bit, Steve, Ponyboy, and Johnny looked to Kyana and then to each other. Then, out of nowhere, they all jumped on her bed and began tickling her. Kyana was laughing and screaming at them to stop, causing Dally to wake up from his little slumber.

"Why, hello Sleeping Beauty," she giggled. Dally just smiled at her, glad to see she was doing alright.

"I should be telling you that one," he said. The guys all got off of her and Kyana noticed who the two girls were that were with them. One of them was Rylie and the other was a greaser girl that hung out with Rylie a lot, her name was Sophie. She had raven black hair to her mid-back and the most adoring green eyes. She was about the same height as Rylie too. Kyana waved to them and then looked to Steve. She motioned him to walk over towards her. He did so slowly, a bit scared of what she would do. When he got close enough she pulled him into a hug.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling, hugging her back.

"For being so damn hot. What else would it be for? For saving my life you twit," she said smiling, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. Then he walked back over to the group. Soda walked over to her and gave her a hug, glad that she was going to be alright.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. She just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she said hugging him back, "It wasn't your fault." He nodded his head, knowing full well that it was his fault.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Kyana was more than ready to head out of the hospital. She walked out of her room with her stuff in hand and outside to the parking lot. She noticed who they had sent to pick her up, of all people, the one and only, Dallas Winston. She noticed the car that he was leaning against as well. It was a 1965 Pontiac GTO, fire burning red, and definitely a car that Dally could not afford to own.

"Where did you get this car from?" she asked knowing fully well that it was not his.

"Borrowed it," he said, with a grin plastered on his face.

"You mean stole it. You're gonna get us into trouble."

"What's life if you can't live it on the wild side, babe?" he said smiling. He walked over and opened the door for her, something Dally had never done before. Kyana raised an eyebrow at him as she threw her bag into the backseat and sat down in the passenger's seat. He shut the door for her and went over to the driver's side and hopped in. She just shook her head lightly at him as he started the car and they left the hospital parking lot. Kyana threw her hands into the air while he was driving, with the top down she felt as free as she could get.

"I _love_ this car," she said smiling at Dally. He took one hand off of the steering wheel and put it around Kyana's shoulders.

She looked at his hand on her right shoulder and scooted closer to him, knowing full well that she shouldn't have. He noticed this and just smiled wider at the girl. He glanced over at her and then leaned over to kiss her while the road was clear. His lips touched hers and for a moment she was surprised, but then she fell into the kiss. They pulled away after a minute so he could watch the road they were on. They got to the Curtis house and Dally parked the car in front. He got out and then ran around the car to the passenger side and opened the door for Kyana, she was still not used to him being like this. She got out of the car and as they started up to the house, Dally reached for her hand, placing it in his. Kyana stopped mid-step up the sidewalk and turned to face him.

"So, how did you get voted to come and get me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He let go of her hand and started to walk ahead of her, stepping onto the porch.

"I sorta volunteered," he said turning around on the steps to face her. She walked up the stairs and onto the porch. Dally opened the door and led her inside. She walked inside the house and everyone turned around to look at her.

"I'm back. Not dead," she said smiling. She walked over to the empty couch followed by Dally. Two-Bit was on the floor, as always was the case when the house was full. Steve was in the kitchen with Soda, probably wrestling or eating them out of house and home. Darry was in his chair, reading his newspaper. Ponyboy and Johnny were most likely in the dining room playing cards. Dally put his arm around her and she scooted closer to him on the couch, not paying any attention to anything else.

"Welcome Ba-" started Soda as he entered the room. It was then that he noticed Dally's arm around Kyana's shoulders, and he couldn't help but feel a pang in his gut at the site of it.

"Back, Kyana," he finished. She shrugged Dally's arm off of her shoulder, moving away slightly. She was beginning to get uncomfortable in this situation, something she knew would happen.

"Thanks," said Kyana, smiling at him. She stood up from the couch and headed towards the bathroom.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower and then go lay down," she said to the boys. Somehow she always managed to be the only girl around. And normally it never bothered her, but for some reason tonight, she wished she wasn't the only girl. Where was Rylie when she needed her?

She walked into her and the boys' bedroom to get some clothes and then she went into the bathroom to take a shower. After about twenty minutes, she hopped out of the shower. After changing her clothes, she went straight to the bedroom. She walked over to her bed and lay down, not caring that the house was still full. She rolled over facing the wall and her heart started to ache, she just started to cry. The door opened and Kyana quickly wiped her face, trying to hide the tears in the dark. She rolled over to see Pony walk into the bedroom and sit on his bed. She mentally thanked God it wasn't Soda or Dally.

"How are ya feeling?" he asked her.

"Not too good considering," she said giving a slight laugh.

"Well, I'm probably not supposed to tell you this, but Soda broke up with Sandy today," said Pony as he was taking off his shoes. Kyana sat up in her bed quickly and looked over to Ponyboy.

"He did what?" she asked, her voice slightly raised, "Why?"

"I thought it would be obvious," said Pony, "For you." Pony lay down in his bed and closed his eyes for the night.

"Thanks, Pony. Good-Night," she said getting out of her bed.

"Night," he said. Kyana walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, looking around to see who was still there.

"I thought you were going to bed?" asked Steve, from his spot on the couch.

"Change of plans. Where's Soda?" Darry pointed behind him, not looking up from his paper.

"Kitchen," he said. Kyana turned around and headed towards the kitchen. Soda was looking in the fridge, trying to find something to eat. He turned around when he heard footsteps, closing the fridge when he seen Kyana walk in. She just walked over to him and slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked holding his cheek. Kyana pointed at him giving him her best angry scowl.

"You know damn well what that was for," she said trying to keep her voice low so nobody else could hear them, "You just had to break up with her. You had no reason to."

"I did too," he said, rubbing his cheek. The skin was warm, and probably red, where she had hit him.

"Yeah, well give me one good reason. And I swear if you say me, then I'm gonna kick the shit out of you," she said getting angrier by the minute. Soda hesitated for a moment. He knew that the only reason was because of her and he also knew that she _could_ kick the crap out of him if she was motivated to. And she was motivated to.

"I don't know why I did. Okay," he said thinking of nothing else, "You _were_ the reason. Alright?" Kyana sighed and then looked to the floor. She didn't know what to do anymore. She felt like she need to just give up on everything. She never expected this to happen. How could she have feelings for two very different people, at the very same time?

"You wanna know something? I just wish this would all go away and none of it had ever happened. You, Dally, all of it," she said walking out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. She grabbed her shoes and put them on. She picked up her backpack and dumped her books onto the bed. She packed it full of clothes and then walked into the living room. She waved to everyone as she started out of the house. Darry followed her out, knowing damn well she had nowhere else to go.

"Where are you going?" he asked, in his fatherly tone, from his perch on the porch.

"Anywhere, but here. Thanks for everything Darry. I appreciate it," she said walking out of the gate. She walked down the sidewalk and didn't stop. It was dark out now and she had no other place to go. The only place she could think of was to either Steve's or Dally's and Steve was at the Curtis'.

"Dally it is," she said to herself, knowing it wasn't the best idea, but it was a roof for the night. She heard someone behind her as she turned a corner. She was thinking of either Soda or the Soc's. She didn't expect to see Steve standing behind her when she turned around.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on," he said putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her in the opposite direction from which she was walking. She glanced at him, with a confused look on her face.

"I didn't think you would really want to stay with Dally. You can stay with me until everything cools off," he said. She reached around him with her other arm and hugged him tight.

"Is this one for being so damn hot? Or saving your life again?" Kyana giggled and stood next to Steve with her arm still around him.

"Both," she said, laughing lightly. Steve led her to his house and she ended up sleeping on the couch for the night. His parents were both at work and wouldn't be home until early in the morning, so she was fine until then.

The next morning, Tuesday, she got up and took a shower. After her shower, she left Steve's house and headed towards the Curtis'. She left her work clothes there and needed to grab some other stuff as well. When she got there, she started down the sidewalk and up onto the porch. She knocked on the door, knowing full well that she didn't need to, but she felt like she wanted to. Darry answered the door, laughing lightly at her, and she seen Pony sitting on the couch.

"I came to get my work clothes," she said. Darry motioned for her to come in and she walked in and towards the bedroom. She opened the door to reveal an empty room. Kyana walked over to the dresser and dug out her DX work shirt, and her jeans, along with a few other things that she had needed. She turned to walk out when she ran into Soda. He walked in the room dripping wet from his shower and wearing nothing, but a towel.

"Excuse me," she said looking down, trying her hardest not to blush and walked around Soda. She walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room. She motioned for Ponyboy to follow her so they could talk when Darry laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him, knowing that he was probably going to tell her to come back home.

"He's really sorry," he said.

"I know, but he has to learn that he can't have everything he wants," she said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Neither can you, Kyana," said Darry, "Where did ya end up staying last night?"

"I stayed with Steve. He came after me after I left." Darry nodded his head, knowing she was better off with Steve than with Dally at the current moment.

"You can always come back when you want to. Just give him time to cool down and from what it sounded like you need to cool down too," said Darry smiling.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Why would I need to calm down?" she asked smiling slightly.

"We heard you slap him," said Ponyboy interrupting his brother. Kyana started laughing, shaking her head.

"Sorry about that, but he really did deserve it." She walked out of the house following Ponyboy. Johnny joined the two not too long after, as did Steve and Two-Bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyana walked the boys to school, knowing full well that she should be going in too. But she dropped out to help Darry and Soda with the money problems. It was something she felt she needed to do since they let her stay with them for so long. Besides, who needed school anyway, right? After school, she made it a point to meet up with the boys and walk home with them. Just because her day was filled with nothing but work and boredom.

"Soda and Darry must be at work," said Kyana as they made their way to the house. She had already put in a small morning shift at DX and was going back in a couple of hours. She must have just left before Soda got there. They all sat down in the living room to talk about how their day went when the door opened. Soda and Darry walked in looking tired from a long days work.

"Told ya," said Kyana looking at the rest of the guys sitting in the house with her.

"Hey guys," said Kyana waving at both of them, not really remembering the fact that she was mad at Soda until about mid-wave. She slowly put her hand down onto her lap. The afternoon had gone by so normal, that it just hadn't occurred to her about the fight they had yesterday. Or at least the fact that she had picked the fight and yelled at him yesterday.

"Hey," said Darry and Soda gave a slight wave. He walked off in the direction of the bathroom and wasn't seen for quite some time. Probably taking a shower, or just avoiding Kyana, if not both.

"So, I see we _are_ still fighting," said Kyana, putting emphasis on the word 'are'. Steve nodded his head, laughing lightly. Kyana sighed and then stood up. She walked out of the front door and onto the front porch, sitting down on the stairs. She sat down on the edge and put her feet on the steps. Her arms were on her legs and her head was lying down. She rose up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up with a tear stained face to see Steve sit down beside her.

"You need to talk to him," said Steve.

"You go talk to him. He's your best friend," she said.

"Yours too. Hell, all three of us are. Do you wanna screw that up?" asked Steve standing up and raising an eyebrow at her, "And by the way. Sandy broke up with him, not the other way around."

"Then why did he tell me-" she stopped short because of the look Steve was giving her, "because I wanted to hear it."

"Wow. You're a genius. Should have stayed in school with brains like that," said Steve patting her head, smiling. Kyana swatted at his hand and stood up, walking into the house behind Steve.

"He's that way," he said pointing towards the bedroom. Kyana started walking towards the bedroom and knocked on the door. She opened it to see Soda lying on Pony's side of the bed with his back to her looking out of the window.

"Soda?" she asked. He didn't answer her.

"Coca-Cola," she said smiling slightly. Soda smiled without her even knowing he did so, but he still didn't move or acknowledge her being there. She sat down on his side of the bed and he felt it move underneath him. He rolled over to see she was sitting there and then looked back to the window.

"We should talk," she said.

"About what?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Why did you lie to me? You never lie to me." She started to get tears in her eyes as she said this.

"It was what you wanted to hear, so I told you. She broke up with me because it wasn't working for her and she was moving. She knew how much I liked you and everything and it wasn't working," said Soda. He sat up in bed and turned to look at her. She had her head down looking at the floor beneath her feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," said Soda interrupting her. He crawled over the bed to her and lifted her chin up.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm okay, you're okay," he said. He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back, crying into his shirt. She pulled away, laughing lightly. Soda just smiled at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Your shirt's all wet," she said smiling, pointing to where her tears had fallen. He looked down and noticed the big wet stain and started to laugh as well.

"So, are we good?" he asked. Kyana nodded her head.

"So, you're coming back, then?" She nodded her head again and Soda hugged her again.

"Good, because I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she said. She pulled away and looked at him. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes and Kyana swore she saw her future in them. Soda already knew it was there for the two. They both leaned in slowly, closing the gap between them as their lips met. It had to have been one of the best kisses Kyana had ever had and it would have been very romantic if somebody wouldn't have opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Soda and Kyana pulled apart and both looked at the door. Standing there with the most shocked look on his face was...Ponyboy. Kyana smiled to herself and then started laughing at the look on Pony's face. She couldn't resist it, it was priceless.

"Pony, what's wrong?" asked Darry from the living room. Pony just stood there and pointed at the two friends on the bed. Kyana fell back on the bed, still laughing, and Soda just sat there with a grin across his lips.

"What?" asked Steve.

"They were kissing," Pony said loudly, letting out a slight laugh as well.

"WHAT?" asked everyone from the living room. Kyana sat back up, not expecting the outburst, blushing and then laid her head on Soda's shoulder, hiding her face. Soda started laughing as the rest of the guys came over to the door to see the two.

"They are just sitting there," said Two-Bit hitting Pony on the back of his head. Pony retaliated by chasing after him. There was a knock on the door as Kyana and Soda left the bedroom. The door opened and in walked Rylie. Kyana waved to her and she waved back.

"What's up, guys?" asked Rylie. Kyana just smiled at her friend as she looked over to Two-Bit beating up Pony.

"Come on, Two-Bit, you can beat him," Rylie said. Kyana just laughed at her and walked over to the couch. She sat down next to Steve and he noticed the look on her face.

"What?" he asked her. She just looked over to him and smiled. He gave her a funny look and then noticed that she looked away and over to Soda. He seen Soda wink at her and he could have sworn that she did it back.

"Oh my God," said Steve pushing Kyana. She pushed him back and started laughing.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" asked Steve, in a low whisper.

"Puh-lease. You know I'm saving that for you," she said jokingly as she pushed him again, "We just kissed." She leaned over and whispered the last part into his ear.

"So, he did see you guys," he said laughing at her, "Was it weird?"

"Nope. Not really. It felt kind of...right," she said, raising her eyebrow slightly. Steve rolled his eyes as Rylie walked over and sat down on the other side of Kyana.

"So, just to let you know, everyone in this house thinks you and Soda were kissing earlier," she said. Kyana looked to her and then to Steve. They both burst out into laughter. Rylie got a shocked look on her face, wondering what was going on that she had missed.

"Oh my God," said Rylie shoving Kyana into Steve.

"Wow! Steve said and did the same thing. Pony walked in on us," she said, the laughter still in her voice.

"Poor kid. He's been scarred for life," said Rylie. Kyana just gave a little giggle.

"Probably," said Steve. Kyana just nodded her head. The three friends sat there just talking about what had happened.

"Were you now?" asked Darry, the smile evident on his face.

"Yeah," said Soda, "But it wasn't on purpose or anything. I don't think."

"So, it was an accident?" asked Two-Bit. Soda shook his head. He had hoped that it wasn't an accident on her part either.

"But, did it feel weird?" asked Pony, "I mean you guys are like family and that's just gross."

"No, it felt right more than anything." Soda smiled to himself thinking of how right it actually had felt. He looked up and noticed that Kyana had walked into the dining room. She sat down at the table and looked at the guys that were sitting around her.

"So, what are we talking about?" she asked putting her hands on the table. The guys all looked to the girl who sat in front of them as if she was one of them.

"We were talkin' about you," said Two-Bit. Kyana blushed and then smiled.

"Awe. Well, ain't that the sweetest thing. I'll let ya get back to it," she said standing up. She walked away from the table leaving the guys to a good laugh. Kyana walked through the living room and out onto the porch, where she sat down on the top step. She sat there just looking out to the dark blue sky. She heard the door open behind her and didn't turn to see who it was. The person sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She cuddled into him because it was cold outside. She looked up to notice that her suspicions were correct. It was Soda sitting next to her. She grabbed his shirt as she stood up from the porch.

"Come with me," she said pulling him to his feet.

"Where?"

"Just come on, will ya?" she said as they walked out of the yard. They headed down the sidewalk as she grabbed his hand. Soda smiled and then gripped her hand tighter. She led him to the park and over to the swing set. She sat down in one and he sat in the one next to her.

"I come here in the middle of the night when I can't sleep and I want to think," she said.

"About what?" he asked looking over to her. She was looking out into the night sky.

"Everything," she said looking over to him. She stared into his eyes for a moment and after a bit she broke the gaze to look at the ground.

"Well, now I know where to find you," he said. She smiled and raised her head. She looked into Soda's eyes and saw the same love and affection that she had once had for Dallas Winston. Her mind just kept her thinking about Soda, although she had no clue why. This was different for her and she didn't expect it to happen.

"Soda?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you like me?" He gave her a funny look and smiled.

"Yeah, why?"

"No, I don't mean just plain like me. Like, do you love me, like me?" He seemed to be thinking about it for a moment even though he already knew what he was going to tell her.

"Yeah, I always have." There was that feeling again, except this time her heart wasn't breaking. It was being filled with all the love that she thought she would ever need. Her stomach filled with butterflies and her cheeks had blushed a bright red. She looked away from Soda and out onto the street. She seen a car pulling around the corner and knew that now wasn't the best time for them to be out and alone.

"Uhh...We gotta go," she said grabbing Soda's arm. They stood up from the swings and headed back towards the house. The car stopped and a few Soc's walked out and were slowly walking towards Soda and Kyana. She stopped in her steps and turned around. She looked the biggest one in the eyes and tried to give a sweet, but sarcastic smile.

"What do ya want?" she asked as Soda kept pulling her back.

"You," said the Soc.

"Well, if you want us, you have to catch us," she said turning around, winking at Soda. The two took off in a dead run to the house, knowing full well what would happen when they got there. The Soc's started chasing them, following them the whole way to the neighborhood. They were in Greaser's territory now and it didn't matter what had happened next, the Greaser's were going to defend it in any way possible. Kyana took a quick turn, not paying attention and landed on a rock just right, it slid underneath her foot, causing her to lose her balance. By the time Soda had turned back around, she was on the ground, scrambling to get up, with one of the Soc's coming up on her tail. He ran back to her, punching the guy in the face before he got to Kyana.

By the time Kyana had already stood up, Steve was running out to meet the other Soc and Kyana was being pulled away from the fight by Two-Bit. She fought for him to let her go so she could help, but she knew Two-Bit wasn't going to let her go. The two Greasers had the two Soc's beat, and they were turning, running back to the park before the rest of the guys made it outside. Kyana had calmed enough for Two-Bit to let her go and she ran over to the two guys.

"Why does this always happen to us?" she asked, trying not to laugh cause she knew the two were in a bit of pain. She helped the two boys hobble back to the house, knowing she would be the one taking care of them. When they walked into the house Darry ran right over to grab Soda and help him to the couch. The boys were bad off by looks, but they would be alright. Steve's nose was bleeding and he had a split lip and some scrapes and bruises. Soda had a black eye and a split lip, and more bruises than scrapes.

"What happened?" asked Darry, standing back to get a good look at them.

"A couple Soc's chased Soda and me out of the park. I fell and these two heroes came to the rescue," she said, laughing lightly at the two boys.

"They had no reason to be here, Darry," said Soda. Kyana looked over to Darry and noticed the pissed off look on his face, it usually meant someone was going to get even for this.


End file.
